College Crush
by GhostPanda15
Summary: Hi everyone :DD This is just a little story I hope you all like 3 DavexJohn Rated T for language I don't own Homestuck Please Review :DDDD
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of sitting in class where teachers talk about things no one cares about, I walk into my apartment and throw my bag down on the couch.

I walk into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and fridge, finding that John still hasn't went to the store and got food yet.

Great

What's a fly guy like me suppose to eat when there's no food?

I walk back into John's room and find exactly what I thought I would, him sitting there doing homework.

Ew.

"John why haven't you went and got food yet? I'm starving bro!"

John turns around in his chair and looks at me. "I've been working on the same report that _you _haven't even started and that is due tomorrow since my last class let out."

He gestures at the papers sprawled all over his desk and gives me a pointed look.

"Plus you have money and a car, why don't you go get your own food?"

He has a point, but I'm not gonna admit that. "I have better things to do then wasting my time to drive all the way to town and getting something to eat."

John rolls his eyes and goes back to working on his paper. "I'll go get food later."

"Well your much help." I turn and walk out of his lame room and into my awesome room.

Since there is nothing else to do today, I trade my usual skinny jeans for a paint of black sweats.

Going over to the mix board on my desk, I start to laying down some sweet fresh beats.

When I finally stop I hear the front door open and close. The sound of plastic bags being sat down and the smell of food drifts into my room.

Guess I got carried away with my music.

My door opens and John's standing there with a two white take-out box's stacked in his hand.

"Here's your food." He tosses the top box at me and it goes right between my hands.

The box breaks when it hits the ground and its contents go all over the floor.

"God damnit John. nice throw."

"Sorry...I thought you were gonna catch it.." He walks away and I make a frustrated noise. Great, now I have to clean this up.

I start cleaning when John comes back in with a rag and some cleaning spray.

I grab for the rag, in the process my hand hits John's. I feel a slight tingle when our skin meets. What the hell?

John looks over at me, I think he's gonna say something about what happened when our skin made contact.

Instead he sighs and say's "Sorry for making a mess and spilling your food." He rubs the back of his neck in frustration with himself. "Guess next time I should sit it down." He gives a small laugh.

"Shit happens right? It's all cool.? I give him a bro pat on the back.

When the mess is finally just a memory, John stands up to leave. As he walks past me to leave my bed room, he brushes against me and moves the air past me.

Wow, John smells really, good. Better than any girl I've ever been with.

I realize what I am thinking and mentally slap myself.

Why am I thinking this?

Especially about John?

**I hope you guys like it :D **

**Please let me know what you think about it 3333**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm laying in bed. I can feel someone laying behind me, their so warm.

Trying not to move much when, I get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

When I come back into the room, the person in my bed has turned so I can't see their face and pulled the covers up over their head.

How cute.

I crawl back into my bed and wrap my arms around them.

The person in my arms stirs a bit and then start to turn over.

I look over their cute body.

My gaze travels up the face of this mystery person. It feels right to be like this with them, the closeness of our bodies.

Instead of seeing a cute, sexy girl's face like I thought I would...

I look into the hazel green eye's of my roommate, John.

I bolt upright in my bed, a loud noise coming from my mouth before I can mute it.

**What kind of dream was that?!**

I rip off my shirt, to damn hot for shirts.

Its soaked with sweat. Nasty.

I sit there and think about the dream I just had. Playing it over and over in my head.

I shudder just thinking about it. Why would I have a messed up dream like that?

Getting up, I go out into the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the fridge.

Not knowing what else to do, I go over to the couch and lay down, laying the water bottle on my forehead.

Maybe I'm sick, that would make sense to why I'm sweating, maybe that's why I had the messed up dream

I look at a clock and notice its 4 a.m.

Well class is gonna suck tomorrow morning.

I finally fall back asleep, but get woken up by a very sleepy looking John.

"Dave why are you sleeping on the couch?" He says while rubbing his eyes.

"I had a bad dream, so I came out here and I guess fell asleep.."

He stops rubbing his eyes and looks at me with an odd expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was it about?"

I hesitate. I can't actually tell him what it was about! It was way to weird of a dream.

"Uhh I don't remember."

"Oh okay." He goes into the kitchen and starts, what I'm guessing is, making breakfast.

I grab the remote and start to channel surf. As usual, there is nothing on, so I turn on some sweet beats and go to help John with making food.

"What can I do?" He looks up me surprised but doesn't hesitate for long.

We make breakfast together while talking and joking around , Jade (John's crush) comes and eats with us and then I leave to do my own thing for the day.

I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I get out of the car. Dark shades in place, hair just right, I'm ready to go.

When I get out of my car I can hear the music from the club pounding out of the front door.

I walk right past the security guard since I am the DJ for the night.

After making my way into the packed club, i head to the bar, grab a drink and head for the front of the dance floor where it has been set up with a sweet mix board.

The rest of the night was a blur of pulsing music, hot chicks, and shots.

When I wake up it takes me a second to realize I'm in the middle of the hall between mine and John's rooms. Oh and that I'm only wearing my underwear, but I've never seen these before...?

Oh god. These aren't even my underwear.

What the _hell_ happened last night?

I stand up and money falls out of these boxers that are now mine.

Monies all mine now as well.

When I eventually stumble into the living room and fall onto the couch, without looking, I fall on a sleeping John.

Oh god...

He wakes up with a jump and my hungover ass falls onto the floor.

"Oh my god Dave you scared the hell out of me!"

I laugh a bit. "Congrats twinkle toes! You said hell!" I say with a sarcastic tone.

He sits up and rolls his eyes at me.

I look over him and notice something really weird.

John is sitting in front of me in the same attire that I am, only boxers.

He notices me looking with wide eyes and shifts awkwardly.

"John, what the hell happened last night...?"

"Well you and your drunken self came home and decided to come into my room, lay down in my bed, and cuddle me. When I finally got you off and out of my room, I noticed you were only in your boxers and couldn't find your clothes here so I figured you came home like that. Then at one point you thought my night clothes were dirty so you decided to stripe them off of me, put them in the garbage disposal and turn it on. You eventually went to your room and I fell asleep here."

He finishes his story and waits for me to say something. Well that clears some odd things up.

"Uhh yeah I never made it to my room, or any room for that matter. Woke up on the floor."

John gets a smile on his face that turns into a hestarical laugh. When he finally calms down enough to talk he says "oh I'm sorry but that's really funny!"

He looks down at my boxers.

"Why are you wearing my boxers? You know what, I don't even care. You were beyond waisted last night"

I just roll my eyes and get up to go get some meds for this awful headache and go to my room.

When I lay down in bed and try to sleep I have this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something that happened. Oh well.

**John's Point Of View**

I go back into my room after Dave goes to bed, grabbing some pants and a shirt. I can't get what happened last night out of my head. Should I have told him? Naw that would make things SO awkward, even if he was drunk when he did it.

I grab a book from my bag, lay down in bed and try to read.

After trying to think of anything else but the truth, I just cant ignore it, why is it stuck in my head? It shouldn't be that big of a deal to me.

It was just one kiss...


End file.
